The Once and Future Hokage
by Weighty Panda
Summary: Born earlier and growing up alongside a fellow genius ninja Itachi Uchiha in the dying embers of the third great war had its effects, life was hard and his early experiences scaring, now back in the village after two years away what will be his story.


Hello all, i know this isn't the update for Fusion that people might or might not be hoping for, but Christmas and new year have been well amazing and that plus work well something had to go, I'm only just getting back to writing i hope to get a draft of the new chapter done within the week, but for now what dose everyone think of this i've had it for a while but i just decided that id send it out today sort of like a sorry, there might be some pretty bad mistakes but i think its okay.

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Naruto or the characters that are in the series.

Summary:

Born earlier and growing up alongside a fellow genius ninja Itachi Uchiha in the dying embers of the third great war, had its effects life was hard and his early experiences scaring, now back in the village after two years away what will be his story.

* * *

Chapter 1

The hard steely eyed gaze of the third Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato impassively took in the young man that stood before him.

Quite tall and well built for his age he was dressed in a tight mesh shirt under the standard Konoha jonnin flak jacket, loose black trousers adorned with multiple pockets went down to be pulled in under black shin-guarding sandals, a loose red over coat with short sleeves leaving his fore arms bare and black flames around the bottom where it came down to just past his knees was being worn over the top of it all, while slightly spiky long blonde hair fell around his face some of it partly covering dark glittering cerulean eyes the rest gathered at the base of his neck into a small ponytail.

"You've grown Naruto." The old man said after taking in the young blonde's appearance gesturing as he did for him to take a seat.

"And you're not looking any younger Hiruzen-sensei." The seventeen year old ninja quipped with a broad grin, dropping into one of the offered chairs opposite the village leader.

Hiruzen Sarutobi's old face wrinkled further as he chuckled slightly, leaning back in his chair as he did.

"Must you insist on calling me that Naruto, it really isn't fair that people think I had a hand in your skill I never did really teach you all that much after all."

"You were my first teacher sensei, I learned more important things than jutsu from you." Naruto said kindly as he settled himself into the chair. "Sensei," He continued in a more serious tone. "How has Zumi-chan been?"

"She missed you of course Naruto, Some of your peers have been keeping check on her, Anko in particular she's has actually been living with her this last year."

Naruto nodded before asking his next vital question.

"Is she still unaware of her burden?"

Hiruzen sighed regretfully looking every one of his long sixty nine years as he did, hands folding on the desk in front of him an unconscious gesture Naruto knew the man always did when he gave out bad news.

"Unfortunately... there was an incident a few days ago after the gennin exam, during which she was involved resulting in a chunnin who had been using her in his scheme revealing it to her." The old kage said carefully.

"What!" Naruto ground out darkly his eyes hardening and Hiruzen was easily reminded that even before he left Naruto was one of the most powerful people in the village now he had no doubt that the young man could very well kill him and anyone else that was foolish enough to cross the blonde teen or anyone he carried about.

"She's fine" He said quickly hoping to avert Naruto's anger, which had always been something he was wary of as the boy grew up. "I mean she always must have know something was wrong-"

"There is nothing wrong with her at all!" Naruto snarled out eyes flashing dangerously the level and potency of charka felt as it flared up causing Hiruzen to pale slightly as his heart hammered in his chest.

"Sorry sorry," He gasped out. "What I meant was she already must have had ideas as to why the vast majority of the village treat her as they do…" He paused pulling a file out of a draw on his desk. "Here I prepared the report of the event for you to read over."

Naruto sighed deeply getting a grip on his temper, it was always quick to arise when his little sister and the village were brought up reaching over he took the file and began to skim through it.

After reading it for a short while during which the Hokage reestablished control of his breathing, he looked back up.

"Forgive me for my outburst sensei, if I can leave the scroll from Jiraiya-sama with you to look over at your leisure, I need to go see her for myself." Naruto said tightly and Hiruzen knew that whenever Naruto was being respectful about his perverted student he was angry indeed.

"Of course my boy." He said gently taking the offered scroll. "If you could come here tomorrow morning at seven I will give you information regarding your next assignment."

Rising Naruto bowed respectfully before leaving by the large wood doors he entered through.

* * *

Arriving at the base of the tower Naruto didn't bother with the street leaping straight for the rooftops he sped across the village in the direction of his friend's apartment.

'_I should never have left,__ even for that,'_ He thought bitterly as he flew over the village. _'I knew something like this would happen sensei was always far to trusting.'_

Within minutes he landed on the doorstep of an apartment on the second floor of a pleasant looking building that housed quite a few of leaf's shinobi, restraining himself from just bursting in he rapped his knuckles on the door and waited.

Receiving no answer after a few seconds he knocked again, searching for Himes very distinctive charka signal as he did.

'_She isn't here__,'_ He thought worriedly. _'The academies already over for the day where would she have gone, sensei said Anko had been looking after her maybe their out somewhere together?' _

Leaping off again he headed back towards the center of the village now actively searching for her charka, spreading out his senses he found it off to the other side of the main part of town so with a burst of energy to his legs he sprang away in that direction.

No doubt startling some unprepared civilians he dropped down across from a familiar looking stand.

'_I should have known.'_ He mused to himself, making out a small energetic looking red haired girl perched up on a stool next to an older purple haired companion.

Pushing open the flaps that partially obscured the stand Naruto ducked inside the other occupants unaware of his presence thus far.

"Hey old man, one miso ramen please," He called out before dropping into the seat next to the person he came to see. "Hey Zumi-chan."

Striking emerald green eyes far different from his own color turned up from the meal that was in front of her to look at him hope the most obvious emotion they contained as they sparkled brightly above tanned lightly whisker marked cheeks, there was a pause as they just stared at each other taking in the changes two years had brought, before with a joyful cry the young red head threw herself at Naruto.

"Naruto-nichan!"

With a slight echoing thump the girl impacted on Naruto's chest forcing him to catch her least she end up on the ground in a heap.

Looking up from in his arms Kazumi grinned widely at him.

"I missed you so much nichan." She said quietly before hugging him tightly again.

"I missed you to Zumi-chan, look at you though you've grown so much and you're a gennin now eh." Naruto said taking in the leaf forehead protector which she was displaying proudly on her forehead.

"YOU!"

Naruto flinched at the voice of the one and only Mitarashi Anko who had gotten up from the other side of Kazumi to now stand behind him, putting Kazumi back in her stool he turned to greet her with an uneasy grin.

"Hey Anko, how have you been?" He said rubbing the back of his neck with one hand grinning nervously as she glared at him chocolate brown eyes narrowed dangerously on him in a glare that was oh so familiar.

Instead of answering him she turned to Kazumi smiling sweetly all of a sudden and said.

"Zumi-chan cover your ears please Anko-neechans about to have words with your brother okay?" After receiving a serious nod and covered ears in response, she turned back to Naruto her eyes narrowing to near slits again.

"HOW AM I? YOU LEAVE FOR TWO YEARS AND THEN THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?!?!" She roared at him, startling everyone else nearby that was unprepared for the outburst.

"Anko I swear it was a really serious situation, I had to leave right away-" He tried to explain quickly as she paused for breath.

"WHAT AND A MESSAGE WOULD BE TOO HARD TO SEND I HAD TO GO AND ASK THE HOKAGE HIMSELF WHERE THE HELL YOU FUCKED OFF TO YOU BASTARD!" She cut him off as he tried to argue by leaning in close to the now cowering Naruto grabbing him by the collar of his jonnin jacket whispering harshly into his ear.

"You and I are going to have a long talk about this all later mister you better come find me or you'll regret it." Releasing him she stormed out leaving Naruto to apparently pay her bill.

Sighing he slumped against the counter next to Kazumi, who uncovered her ears as she looked at him concernedly.

"Well that could have been worse." He muttered mostly to himself looking at the still swishing flaps Anko's abrupt exit had caused.

"Anko-neechan was really upset when you left all of a sudden nichan, you shouldn't of done that to her." Kazumi spoke up surprising Naruto by sounding so serious she seemed to have grown up since he left.

"I'll go speak to her later when she's calmed down a bit, ok?" He gave her a reassuring smile as he turned to the steaming bowl ramen that had been set on the counter for him.

"Cheers Ayame-chan." He called out and gave the young waitress a foxy grin as he began to eat the food she served him.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun it's nice to see you again." She said while blushing prettily before going back to work sending occasional glances at an oblivious Naruto, while neither of them noticed the glares that Kazumi was giving Ayame for looking at him like that.

As he was finishing off his bowl he caught Kazumi looking at him worriedly now that the joy of seeing him again had worn off.

"What's wrong Zumi-chan?" Naruto questioned gently already having a very good idea about what it could be.

"There's something I need to tell you nichan..." She said somewhat hesitantly. "But I don't want you to hate me." She finished in almost a whisper looking down away from him as she finished.

Sighing at what the village had done to such a wonderful little girl Naruto turned around fully on his stool to face her grasping her shoulder to force her to look up at him.

"I could never hate you Zumi-chan, do you want to go up the monument to talk about it?" Getting a hesitant nod in response he dropped the necessary amount of money onto the counter for both their meals along with a large tip.

* * *

"It's still a good view right." Naruto said smiling down at his surrogate sister as they sat upon the 4ths head looking out over the sun lit village of Konoha.

"I missed you taking me here nichan, jiji brings me here sometimes when he's not busy with paper work and Anko-neechan but it's not the same." She said smiling somewhat nervously.

Naruto chuckled a bit embarrassed before Kazumi carried on.

"I… what I need to tell you is… well after Mizuki-teme tricked me into stealing the scroll… he told me…" She started before pausing obviously trying to work out how to word what she wanted to say next.

'_Should I tell her I already know? She may have to tell others who don't at some point… but still.'_ Naruto thought.

"I already know Kazumi." He said quietly the words nearly getting lost to the wind as he stared out over the village.

"Yo-you know about it… about Kyuubi?" She stammered wide eyed, Naruto smile sadly at her placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I've always known, I never hated you for it then and I most certainly don't now." Naruto said firmly looking into her hopeful glimmering green orbs.

"But…" She said hesitantly. "Why didn't you tell me about or jiji, Anko-neechan, Kurenai-san or Mikoto-san?" She trailed off.

"There was a law made about it and I wanted to wait till you were ready to hear it I'm sorry." Naruto as he wrapped the arm that was on her shoulder round letting her lean against his side.

"Its ok nichan jiji and the others explained all of it to me and Iruka-sensei helped loads to, just promise me something please." She said looking up at Naruto.

"Anything Kazumi you know that right." Naruto said smiling down at her.

"Just remember to say yes." She answered now grinning broadly at him all of a sudden a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"I already said I would Kazumi, what do you want?"

"Just remember that you promised to say yes ok?"

"…Sure." He finally sighed out completely lost at this turn of events he had been half expecting to have to promise her ramen for life or something.

"Right well you better take me back to Anko-neechan's place and then go see her." As she finished speaking she jumped to her feet pulling at Naruto to get up after her.

* * *

The area 44 or 'The Forest of Death' as it was called hadn't really changed other than more plants over growing in certain areas and a bit more rust on the chain link fence and gates.

Naruto strolled casually over to the guard station for the main entrance, when Anko wanted to 'talk' this is where you went to find her, area 44 her stomping grounds, he knew that unlike with most people talk with her consisted of a large amount of weapons and jutsu being thrown around.

"Finally I thought you'd chicken out and I'd have to come find you." Anko called out sounding a bit disappointed she couldn't hunt him down as he walked towards her.

As he came closer Naruto took in the changes he hadn't had a chance to earlier that two years had brought to his older friend, she still had the trench coat on and her mesh outfit covered with jonnin jacket and skirt underneath along with the shin guards similar to his own she liked to wear but she had grown more, womanly, he would say if that word could ever be used to describe Anko without the threat of death she would issue.

"Hardly, I just had to take care of a few things." Naruto said flashing a grin at her as she hopped down in front of him.

"How'd she take you already knowing?" She said managing to sound surprisingly sympathetic considering how angry she had been earlier.

"Pretty well actually, though she said something a bit weird and I'm still not sure what she meant…" He chuckled as he finished.

"Oh?" Anko questioned interestedly wondering what the sly little girl had put him up to.

"Yeah, just something about saying 'yes', what for I have no idea though." Naruto said sounding confused as he scratched the back of his head.

"That little…" Anko cut herself off quickly but she continued to grumble under her breath, looking away from Naruto though as a slight grin made its way onto her face.

"What is it?" Naruto questioned wondering what was up.

"Oh nothing doesn't matter…" Pausing she whipped out a well sharpened kunai from her sleeve. "So are we gonna do this thing or what." She grinned savagely at him before leaping high over the fencing and away into the forest.

Naruto pulled out one of his own kunai as he followed after her, catching her after only a short few tree hops, before having to jump back onto another tree, as Anko blew up in an explosion that took the tree branch she had been on with it.

'_I knew __I'd regret teaching her that.'_ He thought, jumping away again as snakes from Anko's traitorous ex-teachers signature move came shooting down at him and he prepared a technique of his own.

* * *

A few hours of the mayhem that sparring with Anko was later they stood outside her door, Naruto somehow still looking almost completely immaculate while Anko was covered in dirt sweat and still slightly out of breath.

"Well you haven't got any worse that's for sure."

Naruto chuckled in truth he had been hardly trying just using enough of his skills to ensure he didn't get his clothes dirty he was quite fond of his over coat after all, but had to admit his friend was much improved being able to be classed as a high level jonnin ninja at nineteen was nothing to sneeze at.

"So have I been adequately punished now?" He grinned at her.

"Punished?" Anko said looking innocent or at least trying to. "That was just for fun silly, besides its good training for me, the only people who can put up a fight against me in this village are too lazy to bother or to boring to fight like Kur-chan."

"So if that's not what you wanted then what?"

Anko looked away suddenly seeming nervous about something after a while during which Naruto just waited for her she looked back at him.

"I want you to go on a date with me." She stated suddenly serious looking him straight in the eye daring him to refuse her.

"Anko look we've been through this all before you kn-" Naruto started to say before she cut him off in protest.

"No don't start that again dammit." She said angrily. "I'm not the scared girl you rescued and brought home clinging onto you now okay, its been four years Naruto the last two of which I haven't even seen you for, I like you alright and I've liked you for a long time I want to date you." She finished strongly and confidently even if inside she was a mess of nerves.

Naruto sighed looking away before rubbing his face in frustration as Anko awaited his response.

'_I__t's not like I would mind dating someone like her, she's wild, energetic, fun to be around if a tad hazardous to your health and that's not even mentioning her looks, why am I even protesting this I should be begging her for a date no she still must be doing this because she feels like she owes me something,' _He thought his mind whirling before a little voice popped up.

'_Just remember to say yes.'_

Naruto nearly groaned out loud instead he settled on a nice internal one, before thinking some more.

'_No Kazumi is right it's been years that excuse doesn't hold any weight anymore.' _He turned back to Anko who had been surprisingly patience of his long pause.

"I'm sorry Anko…" He watched as her head dropped and she turned away realizing what it sounded like he hurried to continue. "I should have said yes to this along time ago."

He couldn't help but grin slightly as she spun back around looking absolutely beautiful despite the unshed tears and the dirt that still covered her from training.

"Yo-you mean you will?" She choked out sounding shocked.

"Yeah this friday I'll pick you up at seven ok." Naruto went to leave before Anko quickly spoke up again.

"What should I wear?"

"Oh something casual nothing to fancy alright, say hi to Zumi-chan for me as well." Naruto grinned before using _shunshin_ to leave in a whirl of leaves and wind.

Giddy with excitement Anko basiclly danced into her apartment grinning her head off to find Kazumi waiting to find out how it went.

* * *

The Hokage smiled broadly at Naruto as he made his way into his office the next day, pushing a hefty looking piece of paperwork to the side as he did.

"Ah Naruto-kun, good to see you again, I'm glad to see Anko-chan didn't do anything permanent to you." He chuckled at his little joke as Naruto raised an eyebrow in question.

'_Why am I__ even surprised he knows, the old man always knows.'_ Naruto thought as he came to attention before the desk.

"You wished to see me Hokage-sama." He said formally.

"At ease my boy at ease, the others should be here soon as well so take a seat." Hiruzen said waving off Naruto's formality.

"Others?" Naruto questioned dropping into a chair across from his old mentor, why would others need to be here for his assignment he pondered.

"Yes others." He said waving a wrinkled hand in the direction in which Naruto to clearly felt the approach of several charka sources all of which were on or above an average jonnin level, seeing his question would remain unanswered Naruto stayed quiet and watched as several of Konoha's best jonnin some of which he recognized as people he had worked with before filed in, before turning back to the front.

"Naruto-kun!"

He heard surprise in the voice and twisted around in his seat coming face to face with the only other member of his original team still alive or loyal to Konoha.

"Nice to see you again Yuuhi-sama." Naruto smirked as he stood up, seeing her taking in his appearance he did the same, his ex-teammate had only grown more beautiful for the two years apart the same long raven black hair and shining red eyes and lips contrasting with her delicate pale skin.

Obviously from the looks given, to the clear surprise or jealousy of most people in the room she stepped forward and pulled him into a tight hug against her warm body.

"I thought you'd have hopefully forgotten that after two years." She said swatting him on the arm playfully a light blush on her cheeks.

"Kurenai-chan I'm hurt how can you think I would forget anything about you?" Naruto grinned down at her as the rest of the jonnin continued to arrive.

"Well…" She paused thoughtfully placing a hand to her chin. "There was my birthday, that dress you still owe me, the time you forgot we had a mission and then Ita-" She stopped suddenly looking instantly apologetic. "Oh god I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled weakly at her a slightly pained expression on his face at the sudden reminder of their third teammate.

"It's alright." He managed to say weakly.

"No its not I know you don't like to mention him and here I go saying it as almost the first thing in two years."

"Really Kurenai-chan I'm fine you just caught me off guard there." He said much more strongly flashing a winning smile at her.

"Ok but while we're near that subject I'm sure Mikato-sensei would like to see you again now your back why don't you drop in on us for dinner sometime?" She said to the surprise of Naruto sounding somewhat nervous at the idea of him and dinner.

"Yeah I will do, you don't mind if I bring round Kazumi do you I know she and Sasuke aren't exactly the best friends." He answered carefully.

"No no that won't be a problem at all, actually she's been round loads recently with Anko and Mikato-sensei has even been helping her out with some training to… she likes to have a child to look after again I think."

"Really but what about Sasuke?" Naruto said, somewhat surprised as a dark look crossed Kurenai's face.

"It's…" She paused as the meeting began. "Well it's a long story I'll tell you later." Naruto nodded as they turned towards the front as Hiruzen called for order causing the room to fall into a respectful silence.

"Alright, this year's gennin teams have been drawn up along with you their senseis." The ruler of the village started looking around the room. "Tomorrow you will be expected to pick up your respective teams from the academy and provide one of the standard tests, those teams that fail you will advise on possible careers and report that failure to me."

Everyone nodded as Naruto realized what he was being dragged into by his mentor.

"For the teams that pass, you will come and register them officially and begin there proper education."

That drew a few chuckles the elite of the village most of whom grew up in an era of war like Naruto had little respect for the toned down academy and the pampered students of the era of peace.

"Team 1 will be under Hayate, Team 2 Aboa…"

Naruto half listened as Hiruzen listed off the team leaders his secretary passing out the information on the teams to there respective teachers.

"Team 7 Naruto…"

With a nod of thanks he accepted the dossier on his new team as Kurenai next to him was called for team 8.

'_Oh hell.'_ He cried out in his head as he opened up the folder looking over the information. _'__Haruno_ _Sakura, Uzumaki Kazumi and Uchiha Sasuke, so a first generation fan girl my little sister and 'resident demon container' or just plain 'demon' and 'his' little brother.'_

"So who did you get?"

Kurenai's soft voice broke him from his reading and glancing at her he wordlessly passed over his folder receiving hers in return noticing that similar exchanges were taking place around the room.

"Oh wow…" She summed it up when she saw it. "What a mess that's going to be, there is no way to fail them either not with the council like it is, not that you would of course." She added.

"Yeah I know complicated or what, though yours isn't great either a tracking squad but all three major clan heirs, ouch." Naruto said sympathetically, a slip up on a mission resulting in the loss of Kurenai's squad or his would effectively end their careers.

"Please be at the academy today after lunch to collect your teams, tests may be carried out either then or tomorrow we will meet again to discuss our villages new gennin after that," Hiruzen spoke up as the last folder was handed out, seeing Naruto's gaze upon him he continued. "Anyone with questions is free to ask them now of course, the rest of you are dismissed."

Swapping files back with Kurenai, Naruto started to go back towards the front before he turned to face her again.

"I'll see you later then Kurenai-chan, I have to speak to the old man about this." He waved his folder around.

"Alright Naruto-kun don't be a stranger though, Mikoto-sensei will be expecting that visit once I tell her your back." She replied flashing him a brilliantly white smile, before turning to leave with the rest of the potential jonnin senseis.

"Will do." He called after her retreating back as he walked over to the Hokage's desk, seeing his mentors expectant gaze he dropped the file on his desk.

"A gennin team, you want me to be a jonnin sensei?" He said bluntly not feeling there was any need to beat around the bush.

Leaning back into the old leather chair he had inherited along with the job from his teachers and then his replacement years ago, Hiruzen smiled at Naruto taking out his pipe from the top draw of his desk.

"That's right, is it really so unexpected all the previous Hokage's have taken one." As he spoke he filled his pipe with the expensive tobacco from tea country he liked so much and lit it with a sealess piece of fire manipulation.

Naruto let out a sigh and slumped down into the chair he had occupied before the meeting.

"Still trying to make me take your job then I see."

"I've never understood why your so against taking the position Naruto, I am old I can't rule forever you are powerful and well respected despite your age in these troubled times you're the prefect candidate for the position."

"Being the Hokage isn't just some job," Naruto sighed as he watched the smoke swirl around Hiruzen's head. "You taught me that and more it's a belief a love of the village something I don't have you know this." He finished gesturing around as if pointing out the village.

"You are the only suitable one, the others who want the job or are considerable are either too young like Kazumi-chan or their flaws are too great like Jiraiya-kun, only you have the power and will to hold the village together in the times that are coming."

The passion in his words was obvious to Naruto who went to deny them before stopping himself.

"I will take the team and if and only if there is no-one else when you're finally forced to retire I will consider becoming Hokage."

Hiruzen smiled it wasn't a 'yes' but it was progress, he knew that with the events of Naruto's life the young mans faith in the will of fire and the peaceful view of the village that the new generation still held, had been shattered but also knew that he was a far greater person than he would like to believe himself to be.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, you're free to go." He dismissed him with a small smile.

With a nod of acceptance Naruto stood up and left the office of his mentor as was polite before using a standard _shunshin _to teleport away towards the academy.

* * *

After he arrived at the academy Naruto slipped in through the open window of room 103 to see it empty apart from a brown haired standard clothed chunnin sitting behind the desk marking some papers.

"Hey Iruka."

Startled the chunnin academy teacher jumped up knocking the chair he was on over backwards, causing it to clatter against the wall behind in his haste to get up.

"Naruto-sama!" He spluttered taking in the form of Naruto before him.

"No need to be so formal Iruka, I came to see you actually."

"Well I… what can I help you with?"

"Nothing really I just came to thank you for the words you said to Zumi-chan, you really helped her out so thank you Iruka." Naruto gave him a short but respectful bow, much to the embarrassment of the school teacher.

"Well…" Iruka started to say blushing before managing to finish modestly. "Anyone would have done the same thing I guess."

"No they wouldn't and that's why it means so much to me and her, I'm going to go have a look at my soon to be students now so I'll see you after their assigned, take care." Naruto gave another grateful grin before stepping back out the window.

Appling his charka to the task he moved effortlessly up the side of the building, passing unnoticed by what looked to be the younger Ino-shika-chou trio on one of the buildings outcrops, to the rooftop.

From there he settled down to watch how his team interacted, academy reports were all well and good but with the acceptation of Iruka, Sasuke and Sakura had been put down as the next generation of leafs finest a 'flawless genius' and a 'scholar' of all things, Kazumi on the other hand was if you went by the reports a 'talentless loser'.

'_Such is the way of things I suppose__ the academy and it's flawed focus on classroom results and E-rank ninjutsu, if I ever do end up taking the seat of Hokage that's one of the first things I'll change.'_ Naruto mused.

Down below Kazumi walked along outside the academy happily humming a little tune to herself, all was right in the world as far as she was concerned, she had managed despite the villages best efforts to become a gennin, her big brother was back and didn't care at all about the Kyuubi and he and Anko who she thought of like a big sister were finally going to date and eventually provided he with a true family or so she hoped.

Turning round a corner in the path she came face to face with Sasuke Uchiha, causing a glare to almost instantly make its way onto her face at the sight of the villages golden boy.

Currently though he seemed to be trying to get away from someone or something as he hurried past her not even noticing the glare she was giving him.

Sitting down on a convenient bench she began to eat her lunch, when only a few seconds later she realized why as Sasuke was in such a hurry as his self declared number one fan girl came running up out of breath to her where she now sat on the bench eating some of the red bean soup and dango she pinched from Anko's that morning.

"Oh its you." Sakura said distastefully taking in Kazumi's clothes complete with the bright orange scarf that she insisted on wearing with everything. "Have you seen Sasuke-kun?"

The question caused a dilemma for Kazumi namely who did she dislike more of the two at the minute, should she send the girl to pester Sasuke or not allow the girl that chance at harsh rejection.

'_What would Anko-neechan do?'_ She thought to herself finger on chin, her big sister always had a way for causing maximum chaos with situations like these.

"Yeah!" She said brightly after her moment of thought. "He said if I see you that he's waiting for you that way," Leaning in towards Sakura she dropped her voice to almost a whisper. "I think he wants you to ask him out or something." She pointed back the way she came, down the path after Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun's waiting for me to ask him out?" Sakura squealed in delight before darting off down the path.

"And people call me an idiot." Kazumi chuckled to herself as she munched on the food.

Up on the rooftop Naruto watched and sighed, this team was going to be a lot of work, the only person who liked another member of the team was Sakura and that was more of a stalker like obsession, he would swap for dislike, other than that they seemed to detest each other.

'_Great I could have spent another few months away from the village but instead I came back__, why did I do that again?'_ Naruto thought as he watched Sakura catch up to Sasuke and attempt to ask the boy out only to get promptly rejected. '_Oh that's right because sensei wanted me to travel with that perverted nut again instead of Tsunade, Shizine and Rin.'_ He continued thinking as Sakura went storming back down the path to where Kazumi sat to confront her on the misinformation she gave her.

"YOU!" The pink hair girl shouted as she came back to the still eating Kazumi, who had foolishly decided not to move. "You lied to me now Sasuke-kun might never like me." She continued dramatically. "And it's all your fault, you want him to yourself don't you!" She finished pointing at Kazumi.

"Ewww Kami no I would never like someone like that!" Kazumi replied loudly looking completely disgusted.

"Sasuke-kun is the best ninja in the village and he's so handsome and mysterious." Sakura declared blushing at the thought of her 'dark prince'.

"What I could beat a chump like Sasuke!" Kazumi shouted standing up sending food everywhere. "My brothers the best ninja in the village he's stronger than the old man Hokage the old man told me so himself."

"You're a liar I bet your brothers a loser just like you." Sakura said cruelly before storming off in a huff.

Kazumi stared after her for a minute clenching and unclenching her hands and Naruto could easily feel the levels of demonic charka within her increasing very slightly due to her heightened emotions.

He continued just to watch though feeling immensely proud as she brought herself back under control like she had been taught focusing on her breathing before tidying up the mess she made when she stood up and leaving to return to the academy reminding Naruto he would have to drop by to pick her and the others up soon.

* * *

By the time he arrived out side the classroom with the other jonnin Iruka had already called teams one to six out and was starting on his.

"Ok then next team is, team 7 Uzumaki Kazumi, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke your jonnin sensei will be Senju Naruto-"

"Naruto-nichan's my sensei?!" Kazumi interrupted Iruka jumping out of her seat with a look of pure shock and excitement on her face.

"Yes Naruto-sama will be your teams sensei, now sit down so I can finish the team assignments." Iruka said glaring half heartedly at Kazumi towards the end, causing her to sheepishly sit back down under the class's stares.

Outside in the corridor Naruto blushed slightly as Kurenai laughed at the event.

"You still look so cute when you blush Naru-chan." She giggled as he colored further causing the bearded son of his mentor, Sarutobi Asuma who was there with them to get his team as well to chuckle.

Composing himself quickly he gave an elegant sweeping half bow to Kurenai before answering.

"Why thank you for your kind words Yuuhi-sama." Flashing a grin coupled with a wink at her as he straightened back up.

He gave himself a mental pat on the back as she flushed slightly, it was rare that he got one up on the twenty one year old but he had been getting better at it before he left, compared to how she used to send him bright red ever five minutes when they first met.

"Is the 'Ice queen of Konoha' blushing?" Naruto continued playfully, surprising her by having heard of her now established reputation which was only really beginning to form when he left.

"I'm just ashamed to think that I ever considered you a teammate." She muttered back conceding this round to him, it would still be a long while before he caught her up that was for sure.

By the time they had finished with their banter Iruka had stopped assigning the teams and the other jonnin team leaders for the first six teams had gone in and collected their own teams before leaving.

"Well I'll see you guys later then, nice to see you again Asuma-san, Yuuhi-sama." He all but purred out her name at the end and grinned as Kurenai glared at him but was unable to hide her blush as he entered the classroom, Asuma was chuckling quietly to himself as he made sure to remember to tell the other jonnin later about how the prodigy that was Naruto could even get a reaction from the 'Ice Queen'.

"Hey," Naruto greeted on entering the room. "Team 7 your with me." He said casually leaning back against the door frame as he did.

Kazumi jumped up instantly grinning brightly and moved over to his side, Sasuke though huffed arrogantly as he took his time followed by Sakura who seemed to be copying his apparent attitude.

Naruto glared at them and with a burst of chakra 'bumped' them with a tiny bit of killer intent.

"Move gennin!" He barked out going from laid back teen to hardened ninja instantly.

Both started Sakura almost falling, as their breath momentarily caught in their throats before hurrying up, when they had come down Naruto nodded goodbye to Iruka before gesturing for them to follow as he led them out of the academy.

Leaving the academy grounds, he wordlessly walked them a short distance away to a small park before going into the shade of a large tree where he dropped unceremoniously to the ground, he knew with this team Kazumi would give him no problems even though it had been two years he had taught her before and she obviously still remembered that when it came to lesson he was her teacher not her big brother, the other two though needed breaking of their respective attitudes and quickly.

"Ok then," He started as they all sat down in front of him. "As you know I'm Senju Naruto the possible instructor for your current gennin squad-" Putting up a hand he silenced Sakura as she opened her mouth and went to interrupt. "Wait till the end to ask questions, though I warn you that if we do become a squad being respectful of your teammates and not speaking out of turn will be expected."

"As I was saying you will now take a test from me to see if I deem you suitable of becoming ninja's for our village, failure of this test will result in either your return to the academy or your ejection from the program any questions?"

"Sensei we already had a test at the academy though and no one has said anything about this extra test." Sakura stated looking at Sasuke afterwards as if seeking his confirmation.

'_That fan girl streak will have to go, thank go__d Kazumi doesn't fancy the Uchiha as well I don't think I could handle that.'_ Naruto thought.

"That test is merely to see if you have the most basic of the skills required to become ninja this test will see if you have the required mentality and potential to make it worthwhile continuing your training, make no mistake that Konoha won't get rid of you if I decide you lack the ability, training a gennin team takes a high skilled jonnin away from high paying missions and forces them to perform the lowest of the low along with their teams..." Naruto paused to draw breath making sure they were all paying attention.

"This result in a loss of income for the village, if I or the other senseis don't think a team is capable of succeeding to a level were they would be an asset and not a drain on the villages finances, then that is that." He finished strongly making sure he got the message across.

Sakura looked terrified and kept looking at Sasuke who was glaring at Naruto as if daring him to take away his chance to be a gennin, even Kazumi looked slightly put out by his harsh speech.

"Right we've wasted enough time your test is simple, in training ground 23 there is a scroll, inside that scroll is the task you will perform, failure to perform said task will result in that members automatic failure, also if the task is not completed within two hours of you opening and reading the scroll you will also fail, you can use whatever means you wish to ensure you pass lethal force is fully allowed, good luck."

With that Naruto didn't even stand up before disappearing in a whirl of leaves and wind, leaving to watch and monitor their actions from afar.

Sasuke jumped up straight away, before sprinting out of the park in the direction of the 23rd training ground despite both of the girls yelling at him to wait, Sakura took one last look at Kazumi then at Sasuke's back and ran off after him, Kazumi shook her head unhappily before going after both of them.

* * *

Next time:

'_Impossible.'_ Sasuke thought as he stared open mouthed down at the figure of Naruto, who was standing unharmed in the middle of his most powerful attack as it raged around him.

"You're mission never told you to engage me gennin!" Naruto barked out harshly as the flames licked hungrily at his sides, calm due to his mastery of the iron skin technique that there was no way that a fire attack on this kind of level could ever hurt him.

With a burst of pure dark blue charka the flames of Sasuke's grand fireball the attack of the Uchiha clan, were smothered completely and Naruto started walking towards him unscathed.

"What were you thinking attacking a ninja you know must be at least jonnin level that wasn't actively opposing you?" Naruto questioned the stunned dark haired boy, getting no answer he tried again. "Well?"

Naruto sighed as Sasuke slumped to the ground under the weight of his anger, hopefully this would at least help teach the kid his lowly place in the real world, releasing him from the oppressive aura he turned away.

"Run away and try something else Sasuke." He said sounding disappointed.

He heard the sound of Sasuke's panicked breathing and the noise his clumsy retreat caused, getting steadily more and more distant as the kid followed his advice and fled.

'_Kami__ Itachi__, your brother's going to be hard work.'_ Naruto thought to the sky as he tiredly rubbed his eyes.

* * *

Author note:

So there we go, chapter one of my new story what do we all think? As always any flaws people pick out i'll be happy to correct along with answering any questions people have that don't give away to much, just so people know i haven't fully decided on some issues so i may go back and make changes to thinks like the OC Kyuubi containers name or Naruto's last name.  
Anyway i know this idea must have been used before but i haven't read any of them so if people want to recommend any stories with an older Naruto like this one for me to read that would be great.

I'd love reviews thanks.

Till next time Pain out.


End file.
